


The Big Bad Bull is Sick

by Katiedid18



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull is sick, Cuddling, Cussing, F/M, Making Fun of, Sick Character, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedid18/pseuds/Katiedid18
Summary: The Iron Bull has caught a cold. And Elyra has to take care of him





	The Big Bad Bull is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic so please be nice and comments are welcome.  
> And please critique it if needed

Chapter one:Kadan love me

AAAAAACCHHHOO

“Eww that was nasty get your gross self away from me you're not getting me sick not happening” Elyra trying to get away but Bull not letting her trying to hug so she can’t get up

“I’m not sick it is just allergies it the pollen I feel acho fine”

“ No you're not you have a fever your warmer than the fire I’ll be right back I’m going to talk to the healer and see what we can do to get you feel better I need my bodyguard back up and running again not hacking and sneezing okay” as Elyra walking away she gets to the stairs she hears bull calling out her name and she turns around and he is trying to get up

“I’m coming with you”

“ No you’re not mister get back in bed now go shoo go go go.”

“No kadan I’m a man I can deal with this” Bull says all congested

Elyra gets up to go to the healer and Bull follows her and gets beside her and puts his huge hand her tiny hand and they walk past Varric he just laughs  
“ Oh hush Varric Tiny here is sick and instead of being Inquisitor I have to play mom for the day until baby here feels better”  
“ I’m not a baby I am thee AAAACCHHHOO Iron Bull I am strong and a man ‘cough cough’”  
“Just stop talking Bull you're digging a grave love,” she says as Bull is pouting

“ Talk to you soon Mom go take care of Tiny”  
“ I’ll attempt No promises I could just drop him on you for a while”  
Elyra saying this to Varric as he is laughing and shaking his head and walking away

She knocks on the healer's door and he answers and looks at me then looks at Bull and smiles and says “ Bring him in let us see what we can do for him”  
“Thank you I’ll be back in a minute I need to go talk to my advisors real fast about something”  
“NO Kadan don’t leave me”  
She walks back to him and stands in front of him and he puts his head into the middle of her breast and mumbles she just shakes her head and kisses him on top of the head.  
And leaves telling him that she will be right back and he won’t even notice that she was gone and he sits on the bed with groan  
She comes back and opens the door and he passed out on the cot that he is laying on looks at him and snickers she looks to the healer and she starts talking.

“It’s just a cold some rest and food mainly broth no hard food for now and absolutely no alcohol for at least a week no matter what stick to water and tea that will help here is some peppermint tea that will help sooth the throat and elfroot for the aches but that about covers it if you have any questions feel free to come and talk to me if anything comes up and here is a list of directions” she says kindly  
“ Thank you so much” giving her a handshake  
“ Come on big guy let’s get you back to bed and so you can sleep some more hell I might even join you in a long nap how does that sound love hmm” all there is a grunt and a groan from him as he gets up and slouches over to put his head on my shoulder and grunt. “Okay sweetheart let’s go and thank you again for looking at him,” Elyra says with a smile.

As they walked back from the healers back to her room Bull is still hacking and coughing  
“ my poor Bull”  
While gripping his hand and walking him back to her room so he can sleep  
They walk past Varric  
“ Hey mom how is he”

“ He has a cold “

“ poor Tiny” Varric said trying to bite off his laugh

“ I am not poor I am the mighty IRON BULL”

“ Keep telling yourself that love “

They get to the top of the steps and Bull is wheezing and sweating  
“Okay Bull let’s get you into bed with some tea” 

“ No tea won’t work I need whiskey it’ll kill everything”.

No, Bull healers orders no alcohol only tea and sleep. Alright you no more arguing I’m not being you, girlfriend, I am the Inquisitor and I am giving you orders to sleep and feel better”  
Elya walks off to go heat up some water for Bull’s tea. While she is waiting Bull comes up behind her wraps his hand around her waist. 

“ Thanks for being hard on me to feel better Kadan. You being bossy is kinda hot …. AAAAAACCCHHHOOO “

Elyra got out of his embrace so quick and to the other side of the room. 

“ Ely come back over here,” Bull says wiping his nose.

"No Bull I don't need to be sick I have a damn world to save," Elyra says  
Bull walks over slowly to get to her but she won't let him 

" Kadan love me" Bull says in a whimper 

" Bull I love you but seriously I don't want to get sick"

" You love me" Bull ask curiously 

" Yes, Bull I love you now get in bed" 

"Fine will you come take a nap with me please" 

" Alright I'll take a nap with you"


End file.
